


Fluff Master's Fluff week challenge

by The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: De-Aged Midoriya Izuku, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Winter fun, big brother katsuki, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master
Summary: In which I attempt the BNHA fluff week with some extra piles of fluff based around my own fics using the fluff week prompts.





	1. Day 1 - Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Child Once Forgotten.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033985) by [The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master). 
  * Inspired by [Green Valley Cafe and rescue center](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374740) by [The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master). 
  * Inspired by [Independence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813648) by [The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master). 
  * Inspired by [A promise from peace to hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776949) by [The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master). 
  * Inspired by [The blooming of the Gracidea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705765) by [The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master). 
  * Inspired by [Under the sea and stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287571) by [The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master). 
  * Inspired by [Nii-chan! Nii-chan!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967733) by [The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master). 



> Prompt = Seasons

Katsuki was woken up by Izuku jumping lightly on the bed, he mumbled, pulling the boy down and cuddling him.

 

“Sleep Zuku.” Katsuki yawned.

 

“But, Kacchan-nii…” Izuku squirmed in his grasp, Katsuki huffed, opening one tired eye, Izuku pouted up at him.

 

“What Zuku?” He asked, Izuku scrambled from his grasp, jumping lightly again, and pointed out the window, before pressing his face against it.

 

“Look Kacchan-nii!” Izuku said excitedly. Katsuki yawned and sat up, looking out of the window… Oh… Overnight, it had seemed to have snowed quite heavily. The ground had a deep coat of snow, untouched. Katsuki huffed with a smile, of course Izuku would want to play in it.

 

“Right, I see it. You know what that means right?” Katsuki said, Izuku sat down looking up at Katsuki with wide eyes.

 

“Um…” Izuku thought

 

“What did your Mom always say on days like this?” Katsuki asked

 

“Oh, Mama would say wrap up warm and-and make sure to go inside if you sneeze lots!” Izuku said, beaming, Katsuki chuckled.

 

“That’s right, so, here’s what we are going to do. We’re going to change and get out all our winter gear to play outside, but, we leave the gear on the sofa down stairs whilst we have breakfast. Okay?” Katsuki told him.

 

“Okay Kacchan!” Izuku nodded, getting off the bed and going to his draws to pick out his own clothes. Katsuki forced himself up and looked at the time. 5:27am. He sighed, and began looking through his own clothes, deciding on what to wear that day.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Izuku  smiled brightly as Katsuki placed a bowl of Miso soup and a bowl of white rice in front of him. He clapped his hands together as Katsuki sat next to him, Katsuki smiled and put his hands together too.

 

“Thank you for the food.” They both said and began to eat, Izuku starting with his white rice, putting a whole spoonful into his mouth. Katsuki smiled, and it wasn’t long before more of 1-A came down stairs. Todoroki was first, he saw them and nodded.

 

“I made some extra Miso soup if you want any.” Katsuki offered.

 

“Thanks…” The dual quirk user nodded, he returned to sit on Izuku’s over side with a steaming bowl.

 

“Todo-Nii, wanna play in the snow with us?” Izuku asked, the teen looked at him tiredly and nodded.

 

“Sure, why not.” Todoroki replied, Izuku smiled happily.

 

 

With Breakfast over with, Katsuki helped Izuku bundle up, the child in a large poofed up coat, hat, scarf gloves. Soon, the only part of Izuku’s face visible was his nose and eyes. Katsuki smirked.

 

“You alright there Zuku?” Katsuki asked, Izuku nodded.

 

“Outside now?” Izuku questioned.

 

“Give me a sec.” Katsuki quickly pulled on his own winter clothes. Then he opened the door, and Izuku ran out into the snow.

 

 

Izuku giggled and he jumped in the snow, watching his foot prints. Looking up to the snowflakes floating down with a spark in his eyes.

 

“Hey, Zuku, how about we make a snowman?” Katsuki suggested.

 

“Snow All Might!” Izuku ran over to him and frowned. “Gonna need help Kacchan-nii.” He said

 

“Well, we can make the base, I know the others will see us and likely join in.” Katsuki, Izuku nodded happily. Katsuki made a small snowball. “And this, is the start of our snowman.” Izuku giggled, clapping his gloved hands together.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Izuku started off the snowball, but once it got too big, Katsuki took it. Izuku immediately wanted to help out again.

 

“How about you look for little stones, to use as the eyes and mouth. And we’re going to need sticks for the arms too.” Katsuki said

 

“I can find them!” Izuku raised his hand.

 

“What are you looking for Izuku?” Momo asked, as she and the girls joined them outside. Except for Tsuyu, the cold made her feel the need to hibernate, so she was inside where it was warm.

 

“Stick and stones for Snow Might!” Izuku told them.

 

“Oh, can we help?” Uraraka asked

 

“Please!” Izuku giggled, the girls followed him to help find the needed items. When the rest of the 1-A boys came out, they helped with the body. With Todoroki’s help, they were able to make quite a large snowman, and Todoroki gave it two hair tuffs of ice.

 

“It looks good!” Kaminari beamed.

 

“We’re back!” Ashido called. “Whoa…” They all stopped to look at the giant snowman, Izuku giggled happily, running over with to large sticks.

 

“Big Snow Might, got the arms Kacchan!” Izuku waved them about.

 

“Alright, alright, half’n’half help Zuku up there.” Katsuki said, Izuku giggled as Todoroki picked him up and used his ice to life them up to stick the arms in. Momo and the girls passed up the stones so they could set them in place too. Finally, they all looked up at the Large Snow Might. They were all admiring their work proudly, until Katsuki was knocked of his feet by a snow ball to the face, Izuku gasped and hurried over to his as fast as his legs could carry.

 

“Kacchan-nii?” He asked, wiping snow away, Katsuki blinked in surprise. Before siting, his class were trying to hold in their laughter, Katsuki glanced at Izuku, he quickly got up and grabbed Izuku, lifting him.

 

“EVERY HERO FOR THEMSELVES!” Katsuki yelled and he and Izuku took shelter behind a tree. And that was how Aizawa found 1-A in the middle of an all-out snowball war. Izuku was making Katsuki’s snow balls and making a neat pile of them as he giggled.

 

“I just got Angel face.” Katsuki smirked.

 

“Go Kacchan-nii!” Izuku cheered, and then he sneezed, silence fell across the grounds…

 

~*~*~*~

 

1-A settled back into the common room, Izuku bundled into a blanket and place next to Todoroki’s left side to keep warm as he sipped a hot chocolate happily.

 

“That was fun.” Sero muttered, leaning back with his own drink, the Snow Might visible from the window.

 

“Yeah, did you have fun Izuku?” Momo asked, Izuku nodded.

 

“Lots of fun!” he said, “Can we play again tomorrow?” He asked

 

“Sure.” Katsuki nodded, coming from the kitchen with a large pot, Kirishima behind him with 21 bowls and spoons. “I made some Tonjiru for everyone.” Everyone happily took a bowl and helped themselves, Katsuki got himself a bowl and Izuku one. Izuku let Katsuki take his mug and replace it with the bowl of Tonjiru on a plate to stop it burning his legs.

 

“Thanks Kacchan-nii.” Izuku smiled “This is the best time!”

 

“You mean Winter?” Katsuki sat next to him, Izuku nodded.

 

“So, we can play in the snow and have Kacchan-nii’s yummy soup!” Izuku giggled, Katsuki huffed with a smile, hugging Izuku with one arm.

 

“In that case, I like winter too.” Katsuki smiled, Izuku giggled happily.


	2. Day 2 - Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of my fic, Green Valley Cafe and rescue center.

Izuku packed a backpack with cans of cat and dog food, his parents were at the café and rescue at that moment, preparing the animal section making sure they had everything. Izuku was off to save the animals abandoned in the streets, take them in, and care for them. Izuku hefted the bag on to his back and sighed. _This is super heavy_. He thought, he took a deep breath, grabbing a plastic bag of collars and leads for cats and dogs. He set out of the house, determined to complete his mission for today.

 

Izuku went straight to the winding alleys near the café, and that was where his task began. He started slowly, not wanting to scare away any animals. Izuku found a cat in a box, they looked up at him worriedly. Izuku took off his bag and pulled out a tin of cat food. He opened the tin and placed it next to the cat, who dug in happily. Izuku recognised the breed as a Japanese Bobtail, and from the look of it, it was female, and pregnant.

 

“I bet your people didn’t want to care for kittens, right?” Izuku sighed, petting her head as she finished off the food.  The Bobtail mewled in reply. Izuku knew he was near the shop, he could carry her there, then continue his trip. “I am going to call you…. Princess, or, no, Majesty. Majesty is much better.” Izuku smiled. The cat looked up at him with amber eyes. “You are going to be the first animal is the Green Valley Café and Rescue centre! We are going to give you a good home, you will be washed, feed, and your kittens will have a super nice place to grow up and be safe.” Majesty meowed, Izuku put his bag back on and lifted up the box, he huffed. He took a deep breath and began to walk to the Café, entering the rescue section via the back door.

 

“Oh, Izuku!” Inko smiled from where she was adding some blankets to many cat and dog beds in the animal sleeping area.

 

“Hi Mom! I found our first guest! I call her majesty, Japanese Bobtail, and Pregnant.” Izuku said, putting the box down on a table.

 

“Oh, lets have a look at her!” Inko smiled approaching, Izuku tore the box so one side was open, Inko smiled at Majesty, who watched them carefully. “You are beautiful.” Inko commented, petting her head, “We’ll get that coat of yours washed and make it look better.” Izuku stepped back.

 

“I am going back out to help more. I will see you later Mom!” Izuku smiled

 

“Good luck sweetie and be careful!” Inko called after him as he left.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Izuku searched for  more then 4 hours, He found 5 more cats, and 3 dogs. He was also confused as he found a tortoise with a cracked shell, that couldn’t be good. Izuku took them all back to the café and called the vets he had interned at to ask if they could bring a vet to look at the animals Izuku had rescued, and it wasn’t all good news.

 

Most of the cats showed signs of being abused, One of the dogs – a Shih Tsu had such badly matted fur, and the golden receiver he had found had a heart problem. Izuku let them take the two dogs, as He helped his parents clean all the animals, feed them and treat them with the flea and worm treatment provided by the vest for free. They would be in the room until they were flea free. Izuku got outside, they made sure they were flea free before going into the main café area, Majesty watched them from the window she lay at. Izuku smiled happily. At least they were safe now.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Oof.” Izuku laughed as Snow, the first Huskey he had rescued lay on his stomach. Izuku looked up into his bright blue eyes.  “Are you going to let me up?” He asked, Snow barked and began kissing him. Izuku laughed loudly.

 

It had been a month, they got more pets, and this time they let the vets takes in the animals that had fleas or needed so special care before being returned to the rescue centre. They even sent some abandoned pets left with them to Green Valley. All the animals got along, which was strange in Izuku opinion. But they did all have one thing in common. They loved Izuku, his parents pointed it out. When he would be in there, they would all gather around him. Majesty had her kittens, 5 of them. Izuku had the joy of naming them. And then there were the costumers. It started slowly, the animals were scared of them, something they all picked up on. The animals would only come out if Izuku was in the room. He had just finished serving a costumer when he was jumped by Apollo, the Golden receiver. Izuku grunted as he hit the floor, the costumers giggling as Izuku was suddenly under a kiss attack from many of the dogs. It took Hisashi coming in to help rescue his son.

 

“They really love you.” The woman said, Izuku blushed and smiled.

 

“Well, I helped them, and they seem to know they can trust me not to hurt them.” Izuku said, he looked down, Apollo was looking up at him with a happy expression. “We just need to work on trust, and training.” Izuku knelt to pet him.

 

“What’s that doggy called?” He son asked

 

“Oh, this is Apollo, one of the first here. He has a heart condition, so he is meant to be taking it easy.” Izuku rubbed Apollo’s cheek. “But you never do, do you boy?”

 

“Can I pet him?” The boy asked

 

“If you move slowly.” Izuku nodded, Izuku acted as a mediator. Apollo sniffed the boy’s small, outstretched hand, before looking at Izuku. Izuku nodded to him to encourage him, and Apollo let the boy touch him, the dog relaxing up the boys small pets. He giggled and embraced Apollo, surprising the dog, and he froze.

 

“Good doggy!” He said, and that set off Apollo’s tail. Izuku smiled, everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat (first one full, new one opened)- https://discord.gg/9CPUXrv  
> There is a new Discord chat, I call it the Ultimate Floof Mob - https://discord.gg/EpkzX85  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> I now have a fanfic based Youtube channel up which will have me discussing all things fanfics, and devel into a bit more of mine - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3NsjuD5yj6zGCPkx_2y7QA?view_as=subscriber


	3. Day 3 - Music/Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on my fic Independence

Izuku stretched looking over the beach, he had managed to get permission from Aizawa and Nezu to come down to the beach to clean it. The

 

“Community service is a good way to earn some extra credit.” Nezu had said. “It is actually very rare for students at U.A to do community service, which is a shame.”

 

“Well, I was mostly thinking about how it would help with training. I mostly need to see if I can get permission to train quirks there… Do you know how I can go about this?” Izuku asked

 

“I will get that sorted for you, young Neon. And I will put some information requesting people to stay away from that beach as a clean up will be in progress.” Nezu smiled, Izuku sighed.

 

“Thank you sir.” Izuku bowed.

 

 

“So, we are really doing this?” Shouto asked

 

“Naturally. This would be a good place for you to train your quirk Kami, and…” Izuku glanced to where his gramps and Uncle was sitting. “With Pro heroes watching over us, we can do it all without getting into trouble.”

 

“Yes!” Kami grinned. “So, where shall we start?”

 

“Well, logically we should work from the smallest items to the biggest, right?” Shouto asked

 

“Right, so what we are going to do is simple move the small items from the first… lets work between the first two pillars, we should sort them into piles based on their size.” Izuku said

 

“And then work from there.” Shouto muttered, Izuku nodded.

 

“Sounds like a plan, let’s go Neon, Chilly.” Kami headed towards the junk.

 

“Chilly?” Shouto repeated, Izuku covered his mouth to stop himself laughing.

 

“Yeah, that’s your new nick name, come on.” Kami answered.

 

They are making good progress.” Nighteye commented, Torino nodded.

 

“At this rate, they will get it all cleaned in a few months.” Torino smiled.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Morning Chilly.” Kami yawned as they meet at the beach just as the sun was rising, Shouto nodded in greeting.

 

“Morning Static.” Shouto said, Kami looked at him and laughed.

 

“Good one Chilly, I wonder where Neon is…” Kami looked around. They could hear singing from somewhere on the beach.

“I wonder who that is…” Shouto frowned.

“Let’s go and check it out.” Kami said, the two of them entered the forest of junk, following a path that had been made, following the song with curious steps. As they got closer they found who it was, their eyes widened in surprise.

 

“ _We're not flawless_

_We're a work in progress_

_We've got dents and we've got quirks_

_But it's our flaws that make us work_

_Yeah, we're not flawless_

_We're a work in progress_

_So tell me what flaws you got, too_

_'Cause I still like what's flawed about you_ ”

 

Izuku was looking through the pile of junk, two large car batteries at his side, he began to careful dislodge a third, he didn’t notice them, and continued singing to himself.

_“They say I'm a big shot_

_That my ego's the size of a whale_

_My confidence comes off as cocky_

_But it gives me the courage to fail_

_Sure, I can be a drama queen_

_A bit stuck-up, it's true_

_And I can be too eager to please_

_There's such thing as bein' too honest, too, 'cause_

_We're not flawless_

_We're a work in progress_

_We've got dents and we've got quirks_

_But it's our flaws that make us work_

_Yeah, we're not flawless_

_We're a work in progress_

_So tell me what flaws you got, too_

_'Cause I still like what's flawed about you_ ”

 

Izuku got the battery out and dusted himself down, he knelt down and began to fiddle with it.

 

“I didn’t know you could sing Neon.” Kaminari beamed, Izuku jumped and blushed.

 

“H-How much did you hear?” He asked

 

“Just from the course before that last one.” Shouto answered. “You have a good voice.” Izuku glanced against, embarrassed.

 

“We won’t tell anyone if you don’t want us too. But your voice is like, really good.” Kami told him, Izuku gave a small smile.

 

“I don’t think I am read for people to hear of me singing yet…” Izuku muttered.

 

“Then, we’ll keep quiet about it.” Shouto assured him. “Anyway, why are you collecting car batteries?”

 

“Oh, for Kami!” Izuku explained. “We can use this to starting training your quirk.”

 

“Oh, sweet!” When are you uncle and Gramps getting here?” Kami asked

 

“Well, they are going to be a bit late, but we can work on cleaning until they arrive.” Izuku said

 

“That’s find with us.”  The other two nodded.         

 

~*~*~*~

 

Toshinori had heard about some U.A students cleaning the beach, and he was interested to see who, if they were so willing to clean the beach they would be perfect successor, the perfect holder. Being a hero is more then fighting villains after all. He froze by the beach as he spotted three teens cleaning the rubbish, his eyes widened. He had not expected to see his own son, he was silent as he watched them, he flinched as Izuku laughed loudly with his friends, clearly having fun as they worked together.

 

“I told you, Toshinori.” He turned to see Nighteye and Torino. “You lost the perfect successor. Now, please leave, you are not meant to be around here, or do you think that message from Nezu didn’t apply to you?” Toshi just had to leave, stealing one last look at his son.

 

 

Nighteye and Torino watched as the boys started to help Kami train under their careful eyes, Kami seeing how long he could keep his electrical discharge going. If it got to much, too fast, Izuku would take immediate care of him.

 

Shouto moved to stand next to the two heroes.

 

“When do you think they will figure out they act like they are dating?” Shouto asked them, Nighteye chuckled.

 

“Don’t underestimate how naïve Neon is. It could be a long with, with the addition that he has build up trust between them.” Nighteye answered. “But, he’ll figure it out…” Izuku helped Kami to his feet, the two of them smiling. “Eventually.”


	4. Day 4 - Food/Beverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on my fic, a promise from peace to hope.

“Your old man is being released from hospital tomorrow, isn’t he?” Katsuki asked, Izuku nodded. It was just them, sitting on the bank of a small river. Izuku loved his friends, he really did, but he did enjoy the times just between him and Katsuki. They had been together forever, so Izuku never really liked being alone, and when with Katsuki that was his own version of being along.

 

“Yeah, he is able to do basic things, but hero work is still of the table for another month or so.” Izuku said, and took a deep breath, before smiling. “I am just happy to be having him coming home.”

 

“Yeah, that is the best news.” Katsuki nodded. “You got a plan for what to make for tomorrow. I know you will be cooking for him again.”

 

“I found my mother’s special cook book… I have been meaning to show you.” Izuku pulled it out of his bag. And opened it to a page. “She wrote down his fave Japanese meal and his favourite American meal. I just need to decide on which one to make and then make the adjustments tht his new diet require.” Izuku smiled. “I am hoping he will cook with me… we’ve have cooked together in ages…”

 

“I am sure he will, Zuchan. I bet he is looking forward to it just as much as you.” Katsuki smiled softly. Izuku smiled at the page, tomorrow was going to be the first really good day in a long time.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Izuku settled on making the American meal, he matched the recipe and made an edited version with the new diet requirements, he made sure he had everything, and just had to wait… He had no idea what time his father was being brought home, he just hoped it was soon, so they had the whole afternoon to relax, maybe watch his favourite movie. Izuku sat down on the sofa… _he just had to wait._

 

 

Toshi entered the house, Nighteye telling him he would see him later, leaving just him. He knew Izuku was inside and wanting for him and decided not to keep his boy waiting. He entered the silent house, he already knew how much he missed the sound of Izuku cooking in the kitchen, Katsuki at his side, the two of them doing a duet of some old Disney movie, seeing you could hit the higher notes. He wondered where Izuku could be, would it be possible that he went out… He answered his own question, finding Izuku napping on the sofa.

 

“I hope you are sleep well my boy.” Toshi kissed his forehead and draped a blanket over him. It had been 6 months since he had last been home. He could only imagine the affect it had on his son. With a small frown, Toshi made his way to kitchen, and there he found Inko’s cook book, opened to the page of his favourite American meal, and on a piece of paper next to him, was an edited version.

_You’ve been working so hard my boy…_ Toshi thought. _You are ready to help me at the drop of a hat… yet it is meant to be me taking care of you._ Toshi found the ingredients and set them out, he took his medication before getting to work.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Izuku awoke to the smell of cooking, and the odd weight of a blanket on him. Had he fallen asleep? Izuku yawned and sat up, he rubbed his eyes and went to investigate, freezing at the kitchen door, seeing his father humming a small tune as he was cooking. Toshinori looked back seeing Izuku.

 

“Have a good sleep my boy?” He asked, Izuku didn’t answer, he hurried to his father, and carefully wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I missed you dad…” Izuku mumbled. Toshinori rubbed his back.

 

“I missed you too, Izuku. Want to help me make these?” Toshi asked, Izuku stepped back and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Izuku nodded, the two of them got to work. Izuku began to explain a little about how Katsuki and the others were doing. He mentioned the time he bumped into Endeavor with just Katsuki. Izuku ranted to him about that meeting, Toshi chuckling. From how Izuku reacted in the tale, he could only see how much of an Inko-like action it was.

 

“Your mother would have acted the same way.” Toshinori told him. “There aren’t many people I feel threatened by, but your mother and Recovery girl…” He smiled “They were the only people even I wouldn’t mess with.” Izuku chuckled.

 

“Oh, right! I made a new drink that sort of mixes Kacchan and Tecchan’s tastes. Cinnamon and Orange, I have been only able to recreate a nice taste within a hot chocolate at the moment…” Izuku rambled on about his ideas for the new flavour. Toshinori smiled, he had missed this so much.

 

 

It didn’t take them long, working together, to get dinner done. The Father and Son duo sat down in front of the Tv to watch a movie. It was filled with idol chatter, the movie playing in the back ground and the sound of their cutlery.

 

“We still have some day light to burn.” Toshinori said as they washed up together. “Why don’t we do some baking. You can show me a few new recipes you’ve thought of.” Izuku looked at him, he smiled brightly.

 

“I’ll go and get my recipe book! I’ll be right back!” Izuku ran from the room, Toshi chuckled lightly shaking his head. He glanced at a small picture of Inko on the wall.

 

“Our boy’s all grown up.” He muttered softly. Izuku quickly returned and showed him the recipes he had thought of since he was in hospital.

 

Gran Torino came by the following morning to see if they were both okay, he entered the house, it smelt like baking ever so slightly. He sighed, knowing they had likely been baking most of last night, he found them on the sofa. Both cuddled under a blanket, Toshi had some flour on his cheeks and Izuku had some in his hair. He sighed, _Those two…_ He couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat (first one full, new one opened)- https://discord.gg/9CPUXrv  
> There is a new Discord chat, I call it the Ultimate Floof Mob - https://discord.gg/EpkzX85  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> I now have a fanfic based Youtube channel up which will have me discussing all things fanfics, and devel into a bit more of mine - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3NsjuD5yj6zGCPkx_2y7QA?view_as=subscriber


	5. Day 5 - Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on my fic Blooming of the Gracidea

Izuku and Guardian got home after their first day at U.A, knowing the Professor would be over that night, Inko was busy in the home office, but she called out in welcome when he came in. He headed straight to the garden. Guardian sighed in relief and sat down on a garden chair.

 

“Such a busy day, and your classmates… they are so full of questions…” She said

 

“Yeah, Aside from Nezu, you are the only pokemon they know of that can talk like a human. It must be a huge shock.” Izuku said and pulled out his poke balls and let everyone out. Rose yawned, stretching her serpentine body. Nymph bound over, sniffing the new comer. “Everyone this is Rose, she hatched from the exam egg, and one of the tests for U.A is to raise her properly. I am counting on all of us to do our best.” Izuku smiled, they all cheered happily. Rose made a soft cooing noise, Izuku smiled. “But, we need to make sure she settles in okay. You guys can introduce yourselves, I am going to ask mom if she has anything for dragon scales.” Izuku jumped to his feet and hurried in the house. Rose glanced to the other pokemon nervously. Nymph smiled and nuzzled the Dratini.

_“Welcome to the team, I am Nymph. Eevee, got my evolution in mind, meet Izuku by rescuing him from a bully, pleasure to meet you at last.”_ Nymph smiled, Rose nodded her head.

_“I’m Blossom, Izuku’s first pokemon. You will find he is a brilliant trainer, but works a little differently then most, you will also find he doesn’t care if you are special or rare, he will always be there for you and never give you up.”_ Blossom said proudly.

_“We are all special to him.”_ Ultra said, bowing his head to face the Dratini. Rose looked up at him. _“I am Ultra, Izuku found me as a Magikarp, some human were picking on my preform, he found me, cared for me and I felt no need to return to the sea. You will find he is a trainer who has a lot of love to give._ ”

 

“I am Guardian, Izuku hatched me too. He was so little then, and he allowed me to learn at his side. It is why I am usually out of my poke ball. We are going to see a lot of each other if the new teacher expects us to keep you out during classes. But also be sure to know we will protect you, and that boy that explodes. He always does that, but is nothing to worry about, we are strong enough to take him.” Guardian smiled.

_“I am Kyu… I was hatched int eh lab, but my egg was with the wrong pokemon. I was hatched by a Raichu, and they were scared of me, but Izuku said he would look after me, and love me…”_ Kyu teared up. _“I am happy to have Izuku as my trainer, he helps us get strong…”_ Rose looked around them all.

_“He has a special light.”_ Rose muttered, the others nodded.

_“He has many legendries that would be willing to fight with him, but that is never the case. He is happy with us, and even then, I may be a mythical pokemon, but I am more defence then attack.”_ Blossom explained. _“He will find out what you want to do and then do that. He is very understanding.”_

_“Yeah! He won’t make me evolve until I am ready, and whilst I would be happy to evolve now, there is this huge event at the school could the sports festival, I want to surprise him and everyone by evolving then.”_ Nymph smiled.

 

“He helped me evolve into a Kirlia and then into Gardevoir, but at first I panicked, and he gave me an ever stone to stop me, saying it was my choice to evolve.” Guardian smiled, she stopped as Izuku came running out with a bottle and a cloth. He sat down with his friends.

 

“Hey Rose, My Mom says this is really good for dragon type scales. And I find it perfect cause it smells like roses!” Izuku held it out. She sniffed it, it did smell really nice. “It says here, keeps scales shiny, clean, and makes sure they remain strong. Would you like me to rub this on to your scales? If you don’t like it we can stop.” Rose looked at him with shining eyes and nodded. He smiled and lifted her onto his lap, he pour a bit of the lotion on to the cloth and carefully began to rub Rose’s head, she cooed happily, eyes closing at the touch. He was so soft, slow, it was very nice.  “You’re scales are so pretty Rose, like a sunrise, when the clouds are pink in the early morning.” Rose cooed happily. “I still have a lot to learn about being a trainer, and I am still learning, but if you don’t want to be with me, I can understand.” Rose opened her eyes, Izuku smiled “I always ask you know, if a pokemon wants to stay with me, it’s not like I can force you.”

 

“You could Izuku.” Guardian told him

 

“Yeah, but it would be wrong.” Izuku said, Rise trilled and butted Izuku’s chin with her small snout. Izuku giggled. “I guess you are fine with staying. That’s good. I have honestly wanted to befriend a dragon type. You guys are like powerful, but so beautiful. You are amazing, well, every pokemon is amazing in there own ways.” Izuku began to ramble, still rubbing the lotion into Rose’s scales, she cooed happily, closing her eyes to enjoy the affection she felt from him, and from all the other pokemon. She felt so lucky for him to have picked her over all the other eggs.

 

As soon as Izuku had finished, after confirming the lotion was waterproof, he let Rose swim around the giant pond with Ultra. Izuku sat down again, and Kyu climbed on to his lap. Izuku smiled, Kyu held out his shadow claws, Izuku took them in his hands and rubbed them. Him wearing a fake outfit over his normal form, and his form being too dangerous to look at, it was the only away Izuku could convey direct affection. Kyu was happy with it though, his eyes closing happily. Izuku smiled. He loved his friends so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat (first one full, new one opened)- https://discord.gg/9CPUXrv  
> There is a new Discord chat, I call it the Ultimate Floof Mob - https://discord.gg/EpkzX85  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> I now have a fanfic based Youtube channel up which will have me discussing all things fanfics, and devel into a bit more of mine - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3NsjuD5yj6zGCPkx_2y7QA?view_as=subscriber


	6. Day 6 - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from my fic, Under the sea and stars

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat (first one full, new one opened)- https://discord.gg/9CPUXrv  
> There is a new Discord chat, I call it the Ultimate Floof Mob - https://discord.gg/EpkzX85  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> I now have a fanfic based Youtube channel up which will have me discussing all things fanfics, and devel into a bit more of mine - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3NsjuD5yj6zGCPkx_2y7QA?view_as=subscriber


	7. Day 7 - Cosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off my fanfic Nii-chan!nii-chan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, I am so sorry, I forgot to post but I have finally done it, this is the last day.

Inko was working in the kitchen, preparing dinner with Toshi at her side. The two of the working in perfect harmony around each other. In the living room, Hitoshi, Himiko and Izuku were sitting around the coffee table drawing. Inko glanced at her phone as she got pinged when a message came through.

 

“Oh, Shouta wants to know if it is okay for him, Zashi and Nemuri to come for dinner tonight.” Inko said, Toshi looked up from what he was watching.

 

“The more the merrier.” Toshi smiled. “It’s been a while since they had dinner with us.”

 

“Nii-chan, Zashi-chan and Muri-nee is coming for dinner?” Izuku asked, the trio had obviously heard their names and came to investigate. Izuku was looking up at his parents with wide, hopeful eyes.

 

“Yep. They are heading home now, so they will be here soon.” Inko smiled. The three of them cheered. They hurried back to their drawing in the living room, talking happily.

 

“Well, those three are excited.” Toshi smiled

 

“It’s rare we get all three of them together now days, all busy with their heroics.” Inko sighed. “It is just nice to have at least the kids together for a meal.”

 

“I know what you mean. We should plan a family meal for everyone again soon.” Toshi said

 

“We should.” Inko nodded in agreement.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The family gather around the dinner table, the trio of kids happily telling the trio of young heroes all about their day, Nemuri and Hizashi responding with the same amount of enthusiasm. Shouta just watched them with a small smile. The chatter around the table continued to be light as everyone eat and even after, until it was later, Nemuri noticing the time first.

 

“Awe, nuts… I think I have missed the last train…” She gasped standing up, Izuku’s eyes lit up, and looked at Himiko and Hitoshi.

 

“SLEEP OVER!” The three of them cheered.

 

“Oh no…” Shouta began

 

“OH YES!” Hizashi and Nemuri laughed. Inko was giggling at their antics as Toshi just shook his head with a small smile.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Nemuri…Zashi…” Shouta sighed, she just grinned as she helped bring the blankets down.

 

“Don’t be a spoil-sport Shouta.” Nemuri chuckled, the kids cheered as the two of them dropped off the blankets. Shouta stood at the door with a sigh, Inko and Toshi joining him, Inko chuckled lightly as Hizashi and Nemuri were helping the trio cover the floor so it was comfy enough to sleep on.

 

“Come on nii-chan!” Izuku called.

 

“Yeah, Sho-nii, join us!” Hitoshi agreed, Shouta mumbled something like he has work to do, Toshinori brushed him off.

 

“Nope, you are going to relax tonight my boy, no work.” Toshi patted his back, Shouta sighed. Inko patted his back too.

 

“Go and have some fun Shouta, Hizashi, don’t let Shouta leave, okay?” Inko called to him.

 

“You go it… Mother-in-law!” Hizashi grinned, and Shouta went bright red. Inko looked at Hizashi in surprise, He raised his hand and showed her a ring, she gasped and turned to Shouta.

 

“I asked him earlier today…” Shouta muttered quickly.

 

“Is Nii-chan and Zashi-chan finally getting married?” Izuku asked

 

“I believe they are.” Inko smiled and kissed Shouta’s cheeks. “I am so happy for you, come here Hizashi!” The blond was up to hug her. “You are so good for each other.”

 

“Well, we could never beat the true power couple of this family…. Izuku and his cuteness.” Hizashi grinned, Izuku blinked at them confused.

 

“I don’t understand.” He said

 

“My point exactly.” Hizashi ruffled his hair. “You know what marrying you big brother makes Me?” He asked

 

“Zashi-nii!” Izuku nodded. He looked thoughtful and looked up at Shouta. “Can I be the best man?”

 

“Sure.” Shouta smiled.

 

“Himiko, you girl, are my bridesmaid.” Hizashi grinned, Himiko beamed and nodded.

 

“What can I do?” Hitoshi asked

 

“Ring bearer.” Shouta said

 

“To protect the rings!” Izuku muttered. “Must protect them Hitoshi.” Hitoshi nodded, smiling at Izuku’s enthusiasm.

 

“I am maid of honour of course.” Nemuri smiled.

 

“Gods help us.” Shouta muttered.

 

“Oh, there is so much to plan.” Inko said excitedly. Touya chuckled from where he sat on the sofa.

 

“Can I light all the candles, have a nice blue flame for the wedding?” He asked “Also… can I bake the cake?”

 

“Can we bake it together?” Rei asked

 

“We’ll have to talk about it properly… dad…” Shouta turned to see Toshi biting his lower lip and crying. Inko sighed and patted his shoulder.

 

“Come on proud-father, let’s go and calm down.” Inko giggled. Nemuri was laughing.

 

~*~*~*~

 

An hour later, Shouta was bundled into his sleeping bag, Hizashi pouting and instead used Shouta as a pillow. Izuku, Hitoshi and Himiko had set their pillows together, Tomomi was lying next to them, no doubt waiting for them to lying down to lie across their legs. Nemuri had claimed a corner and Touya, after being begged by the kids, took the sofa. Inko looked at them all lying down.

 

“Good night everyone.” She smiled, chuckling at the course of several versions of good night. She turned of the light and headed up to bed with Toshi.

 

It wasn’t long for them all to settling down and the snuggling to commence.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Inko went to check on them all when she woke the next morning, peeking into the living room she smiled. Shouta had either wriggled free or been pulled from his sleeping bag and was wrapped into Hizashi’s embrace. Nemuri was hugged Himiko, the younger girl had her arms firmly secure around Nemuri’s waist. The situation was similar with Izuku and Hitoshi.  Izuku was clinging to Hitoshi, Tomomi was curled around them, but had looked up when Inko looked in. and Touya… she couldn’t see him on the sofa… she soon spotted his leg peeking out of a pile of blankets, his head resting on a nearby pillow. She sighed and smiled and left them to rest. Who was she to interrupt their peaceful slumber? Toshi joined her in the kitchen not long later, searching for his morning kisses and cuddles, Inko smiled and happily gave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat (first one full, new one opened)- https://discord.gg/9CPUXrv  
> There is a new Discord chat, I call it the Ultimate Floof Mob - https://discord.gg/EpkzX85  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> I now have a fanfic based Youtube channel up which will have me discussing all things fanfics, and devel into a bit more of mine - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3NsjuD5yj6zGCPkx_2y7QA?view_as=subscriber


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to all My readers, this is an Emergency notice!!!

The app, Fanfic pocket library has access to all works on A03 and is letting people read them at a profit to them! Please report them, but sadly, this app will affect all my guest readers, as within the next 24 hours I will be locking all of my works so only those who have an account on A03 will be able to read them. This will then remove the fic from the app. This is a warning to all, guests, please make an account if you wish to continue reading.  
If a time comes where the app is removed, then I will happily unlock my works again, but right now, someone is profiting from our works and We need to stop them. Locking is the only option right now!  
I am sorry for this news. I hope everyone has a good day.

\- Fluff Master!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat (first one full, new one opened)- https://discord.gg/9CPUXrv  
> There is a new Discord chat, I call it the Ultimate Floof Mob - https://discord.gg/EpkzX85  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


End file.
